Red Haired Angels
by Dreamscapes Symphonic
Summary: After Molly Weasley cares for him the day after the full moon, Remus Lupin thinks back to another red-haired angel who was there when no one else was.


A/N: Yeah, I'm aware that I should be posting more of my West Wing fic. But I just sent it to my beta reader who'll let me know and I'll post the next chapter within a few days. In the meantime, here's a little non-romance, semi-fluff (?) that is among my many midnight scratchings. The beginning and end take place during the summer before Harry's fifth year.  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter and all of the characters within it. I'm just borrowing them because she's cool enough to let us.  
  
Red-Haired Angels  
  
12 Grimmauld Place was still quiet as the sun rose after the full moon. Remus Lupin trudged up the stairs to his room. His bones ached and blood still oozed from the many cuts covering his face and limbs. A breeze came down the stairwell and he wrapped the blanket he wore tighter around himself.  
  
He approached his bed and flopped down on top of the pillows, asleep before he landed.  
  
Next time he woke up he was being tucked in like he was a child. Opening his eyes, he saw Molly Weasley pulling the bedcovers up to his chin. She noticed he was awake and started in on him.  
  
"It was forty degrees this morning. How you didn't catch your death of cold being out there in only that wretched blanket I'll never know. And why on Earth did you sleep on top of the covers? Are you trying to catch your death? You've been looking a bit peaky lately, dear. I thought it was just the full moon but you've been like this since the new moon. Would you like some broth or tea or something?"  
  
She pulled the covers tight, choking off his "No, thank you." She smiled sweetly at him. "You just sleep for a while. I'm putting the children to work cleaning but I'll keep them downstairs so that they don't disturb you."  
  
"Thank you. You're too kind Molly."  
  
She smiled again and left, closing the door behind her. Lupin closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to a day twenty-two years earlier when another red-haired angel had been there for him on the morning after...  
  
Thirteen-year-old Remus stumbled down the halls of Hogwarts on his way to his dormitory. Blood flowed freely from dozens of wounds all over his body. He was supposed to go to the hospital wing but all he wanted to do was go to bed and never wake up.  
  
His former friends were in the common room. They watched coldly as he staggered past them, determinedly not meeting their eyes. His heart pounded and fear flooded his hazy mind but he refused to show it. Not after what they had done.  
  
James and Sirius had discovered that he was a werewolf at the end of second year. Both being from pure-blood families, they had a hatred of werewolves that not even the bonds of friendship could overcome. Peter had been hesitant in his decision but in the end followed James and Sirius whom he hero-worshipped. All had disowned him. Now he passed without a glance, so intent on his bed that he didn't notice the one pair of sympathetic eyes that followed him into the stairwell.  
  
He woke up as the dormitory door opened. Thinking it was one of his roommates he rolled over, feigning sleep. His bed dipped slightly as someone sat down. "Remus?"  
  
It was Lily Evans. Completely baffled, Remus rolled over and faced her. "I heard." She said, "It's true then? You're a werewolf?"  
  
He nodded, then felt a thrill of fear as she took out her wand and positioned it on his forehead. He tried to yell but he was too weak. So he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing very fast. But instead of the pain of a curse, he felt a tingling sensation as his wounds closed.  
  
"Those cuts." She explained, "They looked painful."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So that's why you don't hang around with Potter and them anymore?" she asked.  
  
"They didn't want to be friends with the beast. James will probably kill me if he sees me talking to you."  
  
"That fathead can't stop me from talking to anyone. And if he tries to hurt you, I'll hex him into seventh-year."  
  
Remus laughed, closing his eyes. He didn't know why Lily was here, other than from the kindness of her heart. They had only talked a few times and that was when they were working together in class. But right now he was grateful for any companionship.  
  
They remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then the door opened again.  
  
"What the hell?" Sirius's voice. "Oy, James guess who's up here!"  
  
James stepped in. "Hey Evans." He said in a pleasant voice. "What brings you up here?"  
  
"Insensitive gits, both of you." Her voice was simmering with anger but she kept it down. She thought Remus was asleep.  
  
Sirius and James stared at her. Remus felt the bed shift as she got up. "Is this about the werewolf?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, this is about Remus." She added emphasis to his name.  
  
"Come off it, Evans." Sirius said, "He's a monster."  
  
"It's because you're Muggle-born." James explained, "Not that there's anything wrong with that but you didn't grow up learning about them. They're Dark Creatures."  
  
"You mean I didn't grow up getting my head filled with a load of crap?" Lily asked coolly.  
  
"You should probably get out of here." James said, "Werewolves are dangerous. He might hurt you."  
  
Lily laughed bitterly. "Yep, he's dangerous all right. Bloody wild."  
  
Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Remus kept his eyes shut. She kept her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He seemed particularly nasty this morning," Lily continued, "when he came slinking through the common room alone and in pain. Seemed a bit frightened too."  
  
"Well he ought to be." James said, "When we found out he'd been lying to us about...it, we let him know that if he came near us again he'd find himself in a silver-barred Azkaban cell."  
  
Remus choked, remembering the words and the hatred with which they'd been delivered. Lily's grip on his shoulder tightened painfully.  
  
"You're the monster." She said in slow fury. "Both of you. Not him. Not any werewolves. It's people like you."  
  
She rounded on Sirius. "I thought of all people you'd understand. How there are some things you can't control. You come from a family of Dark wizards but do we assume that you're one of them? No! Remus can't control the fact that he was bitten. Do you think he enjoys it? The agony he goes through every month?"  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "But that's different."  
  
"How? Because you're human? Well he may not be fully human but he's got a soul, same as you. He feels, thinks, bleeds. He bears unimaginable pain, pain neither of you could even begin to comprehend. And he has to do it alone. Because the only people he ever considered friends are too frightened and narrow-minded to think outside their old beliefs!"  
  
"C'mon Sirius, let's go." James said.  
  
"He does it alone." Lily repeated, tears now streaming down her face. "He goes through it all alone."  
  
The door slammed shut. Lily broke down. Remus sat up and they held each other. "Thank you." He whispered.  
  
She gave him a watery smile. "What are friends for?"  
  
That set him off. "Don't worry." Lily whispered, "They'll come around. They'll see."  
  
She had been right. A few nights later Sirius had awkwardly tried to talk to him. They forces small talk until about midnight when Sirius finally blurted out an apology. They had spent the rest of the night sitting by the common room fire talking. James had come a few days later and Peter the day after him. Things had eventually gone back to how they had been before, then even better when his friends became Animagi to help him through the full moons. He and Lily remained close despite her hatred of James, Sirius, and Peter. They never thought of each other in a romantic way (though James never believed him) but spent hundreds of hours together.  
  
She had saved his life. By just coming up and being kind to him she'd saved him. Then she stood up for him and he was forever in her debt.  
  
The door creaked open and he could hear Molly downstairs, screaming at the twins. Apparently they'd tried to magic the doxies out of some curtains and now they had three-foot doxies to deal with. He smiled. Molly and Lily were so different yet both of them had overcome any fears and doubts they may have had about him and become his friends, taking care of him while he was in need. They were both his angels.  
  
"Hey Lupin."  
  
Sirius and Harry were standing in the doorway. Sirius bore a feather duster, Harry a tray with a bowl of soup.  
  
"Molly sent this up." Sirius said. "She said you'd probably be up for it now."  
  
Lupin sat up and took the tray Harry handed him. He looked Harry in the face. Lily gazed out at him. He felt his eyes becoming bright.  
  
Harry looked concerned. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Lupin shook his head. "I was just remembering your mother." He said. "She was one of the most beautiful people in the world."  
  
Harry smiled awkwardly. Sirius gave him a shamed look and stared down at his feet. He still felt guilty about those six months so long ago, no matter what Lupin said.  
  
There was a scream and a crash from downstairs. "We'd better go back down." Sirius said. He and Harry rushed out the door.  
  
Lupin set the tray on his bedside table and lay back down. He closed his eyes. It had been seventeen years since she had last sat beside him as he recovered but he could feel her there now, taking a break from Heaven to be there with him for a moment. 


End file.
